Letters to Heaven
by CityElectric
Summary: Mia and Diego are writing letters to each other. Spoilers for Trials and Tribulations!


"_Dear Diego. I know you are somewhere far away form here and that you probably won't read this letter. Still I write it. To remember what has happened while you were not here. I am mentoring someone now. His name is Phoenix Wright. He is pretty good, but he has still a lot to learn. I think you would have liked him. (he is an easy one to tease...)_

_With me, everything is fine. Wait, no, I am not fine. I miss you, Diego, I miss you so much. Your voice, your smile, your kisses, your love. I miss that familiar smell of coffee everytime you came close. You are filling my dreams every night. I miss you. But I have to move on. So I will, but I'll keep writing, I promise._

_I love you. Mia."_

She put her pen down. A tear fell onto the paper. She stood up and put the letter in her drawer. Tomorrow, she was going to the hospital to visit Diego. She'd bring the letter with her by then.

_~ Three years later – Wright and Co. Law Offices.~_

He was cleaning Mia's desk. No, not Mia's desk, it was his desk now. It had all gone so fast. He couldn't imagine it being only a week since she died. He opened one of the drawers and found a paper in there. He read it. It was a letter to her boyfriend, Diego Armando, who was currently in hospital. Appearently, she had written a letter to him every week. He wondered why. But as the letter lied in the drawer without a purpose anyway, he decided to send the letter in an envelope to the hospital. He included a letter with Mia's which said Mia wouldn't write anymore, because she had been murdered. As he walked to the post office to post the letter, he asked himself if the hospital would store the letter for mr Armando. They probably did. Or at least, that's what he hoped.

_~ Two years later – Location unknown. ~_

This was the end. Life had just begun again and it had immediately ended again with this letter. Kitten. Why had she left? He decided to do the same thing as she had done. But only once. He took out a pen and some paper.

"_Dear Kitten. I've just read your letters. There were a lot of them. But it didn't matter. I was happy to read them all. _

_You probably wonder if I am fine. I am not. I've woken up, but that's all. My hair turned white and my vision is almost gone. But, most important, my heart feels like it has just been scattered in a thousand pieces. _

_No one would have guessed you would be the first. To die, that is. I miss you too. And, one day, I'll join you up there in heaven. Is it a nice place, heaven? I miss you so much. I promise I'll be up there soon as well. But not now. There are some things I have to do here on Earth before I can rest in peace, together with you. I hope you'll understand. _

_I love you too. And I miss you. Diego."_

He took a match and lit the paper. His eyes followed the smoke and the ashes as they went up on the wind, carrying his letter to heaven. To Kitten.

_~ Heaven ~_

She had just read the letter. Diego. He had finally woken up. And she wasn't there to greet him in his entrance back to this world. "I hate you, White, I hate you." she softly muttered. "And I hate you too, Dahlia. I hate you." Her spirit went down to Maya. "Maya, can you please lend me your body?" she requested. The request was immediately granted and Mia gained control over her sister's body. She wrote a note to Maya. "Diego has woken up. If you see him, please give this letter to him. I hope you'll recognize him when you see him. You haven't met him that often... Love, Mia." She also wrote a letter to Diego.

"_Dear Diego. I've just gotten your letter. I am fine. Heaven is a nice place, but it is lonely without you... I completely understand your decision to stay on Earth for another while. I would have liked to finish some things as well, but I didn't have the choice... I am waiting for you up here. Mia."_

_~After the trial of Iris – Somewhere in the courthouse.~_

"Mr Godot!" He turned around. "Yes, miss Fey?" "This is for you, from my sister. I am sorry I haven't given this to you before, but, well, I didn't recognize you..." "That's not a problem. You have only seen me a couple of times and I've changed quite a lot..." He took the letter from Maya's hands and read it. "It's fine Kitten. I am done. Heaven will not be a lonely place for long." he said to himself, hoping Kitten would hear him in heaven.

* * *

**A/N. Thank you for reading! I hope you've liked it! I really hope the characters aren't too OOC... In case you didn't notice, POV order is Mia, Phoenix, Godot, Mia and back to Godot. Anything else? Oh, of course, I don't own the characters! Just the story. **


End file.
